The Awkward Life of Harry
by Harry James Potter-Cullen
Summary: Harry Evans, 16 ans, demandant son émancipation, doit s'envoler vers les Etats-Unis pour retrouver ses parents biologiques. S'intégrer au lycée, tomber amoureux, tout en retrouvant ses parents c'est pas facile surtout qu'Harry possède un passé chargé de secrets! Pourra-t-il tourner la page et vivre vraiment sa vie ?UA SANS MAGIE mais avec MPREG Slash Rating T jamais trop prudent
1. Première journée

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je sais cela fait longtemps. Mais cette idée m'est venu à l'esprit et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai deux chapitres en avance donc normalement pas de risque de page blanche. Cette histoire c'est un remake de Harry Potter (en fait juste quelques les personnages), life unexpected (la situation du personnage principale) et bien sure Awkward. Please review

 _ **Première journée, nouvelles rencontres et retrouvailles**_

C'était ma première journée de cours dans ce nouveau lycée aux Etats-Unis, quelle joie ! Et non, je ne suis pas content d'être la, ma présence dans ce pays est obligatoire. En fait, Je m'appelle Harry Evans et je suis de Londres, du Royaume-Unis. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un anglais partirait dans un autre continent alors qu'il ne le veut pas. J'ai été abandonné par mes parents à la naissance en Angleterre passant de famille d'accueille à une autre. A 16 ans, j'ai fait une demande d'émancipation et je l'ai eu, enfin provisoirement parce que mes parents biologique dans leur sagesse infinie n'ont pas signé les papiers d'abandon. Bien que cela imputé mon dossier de demande, je n'ai pas baissé les bras, il était quand même solide, je possède d'excellentes notes, et de l'argent de coté. La juge acceptant de m'agréer une émancipation provisoire, le temps que je retrouve mes géniteurs pour qu'ils signent ces papiers et où est ce qu'ils se trouvent ? Aux Etats-Unis !

Et me voila, j'ai passé tout l'été à rechercher la femme qui m'a mis au monde, une certaine Lily Evans qui a décidé de partir en vacances jusqu'à fin novembre, alors j'ai du resté là-bas tout l'été et mon assistant social qu'ils m'ont consigné aux Etats-Unis m'a inscrit dans un camp d'été. Quelle plaie celui-là. Bref j'ai du m'inscrire au Lycée, et au vue de mon dossier scolaire, ils étaient très contents de m'accueillir. Donc me voila, à chercher cette foutu salle de classe de Biologie. AH ! La voila

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Harry Evans, le nouvel élève, Pouvez-vous me signer cette feuille s'il vous plait, c'est pour l'administration, dis-je en lui tendant le bout de papier en question.

\- OH mais oui, bienvenue, bien sure vous passerez la prendre à la fin de l'heure je vous prie

\- Merci

Je me retourne et je le voie, Matty Mackibben, le garçon avec lequel j'ai couché tout l'été, le garçon qui prend de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur. I

 _Flashback_

 _J'étais dans ce camp de vacances. Et je venais de recevoir un appel que j'aurais voulu ne pas recevoir. Je me cachais dans un placard de la vu de tous pour lâcher quelques larmes qui brulaient mes joues sur leurs passages. J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer, et je me levai précipitamment._

 _-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire au coin_

 _-Salut_

 _-Je m'appelle Matty et toi ?_

 _\- Harry_

 _Et la il m'embrassa, en temps normal je n'embrasse pas des inconnus, ni personne même. En fait je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche mais la dans mon état émotionnel, j'avais de me sentir désirer même si c'était dans un placard à balais._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et j'ai passé tout l'été à me cacher, à cacher cette relation. Bien qu'au début c'était purement physique, je me suis perdu dans cet océan d'émotion. Il n'y a qu'à moi pour avoir autant de chance dans la vie, des parents invisibles ET débiles, et un amour à sens unique, à moins que ? Peut être qu'il retourne mes sentiments ?

Je secouai me tête et je m'assois à coté d'une fille rousse aux yeux bruns.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tamara, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée

Je me retins de rouler des yeux sur le flirt flagrant

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, et je suis gay, crus-je bon d'ajouter

-Oh Mon Dieu, je vais enfin avoir mon meilleur ami gay dont je rêvais

Je pouffai devant cette scène, peut être qu'elle est sympa après tout

Et la matinée se passa comme sa avec Tamara qui me fis le tour du lycée.

\- Des gens font vraiment ça la bas ?, demandais-je en faisant référence au « sanctuaire »

\- Et oui ! ça et plein d'autres choses ! répliqua- t– elle

\- Choses que je ne veux surtout pas savoir à l'heure du déjeuner

Tamara pouffa à ma réplique

Je sentis mon téléphone vibré : C'était Matty

/rejoins moi au sanctuaire dans 10 min/

Je me retins de sourire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ma nouvelle amie :

\- Ah oui, je dois voir la proviseure adjointe

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

\- NON ! Enfin je veux ça va, merci

Arrivé la bas, je me sentis tirer par le bras, je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes, je souris :

-Tu m'as manqué, dit il en m'enlevant mon pull

\- oh, Je vois ça, répliquais-je en voyant l'état de son pantalon

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

\- … quoi la proviseure adjointe, entendis-je une voix lointaine

\- Tu peux répéter Tami ? , je dis en sursautant, encore un peu dans les vapes

\- Elle t'a dit quoi la proviseure adjointe ?

\- Oh rien elle n'était pas la

\- Mais alors pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps ?

\- J'ai du aller aux… Toilette !

\- OK, j'ai espagnol maintenant et toi ?

\- Euuuh, Mathématiques, en regardant mon emploie du temps

\- Pas de chance

Je ne me retins pas de lever les yeux au ciel

\- A plus

\- A plus Ry, en me donnant une bise sur la joue

Quand je rentrais en classe, je vis tout de suite qu'il ne fallait s'amuser, le professeur Stewart, avait l'air strict

-Bonjour Madame, je suis Harry Evans, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me signer ce papier, c'est pour l'administration.

\- AH c'est vous le nouvel élève, êtes-vous sure de pouvoir suivre ce cours ?, dit-elle en me toisant comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, et je lui fis un sourire mystérieux.

\- Nous verrons bien, allez vous s'assoir prés de Monsieur Rosati, en me montrant un beau garçon blond

Je partis m'assoir directement ne pas voulant m'attirer ses fourbes dès la première séance.

\- Salut, dis-je légèrement

\- Salut je m'appelle Jake, dit il les yeux pétillants, tu es Harry, c'est ça ?


	2. Amitié nouvelle et amour naissant

_**Petite Avance du chapitre, ces deux derniers jours j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration (pour une fois ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira! si vous avait une remarque un conseil, bref n'importe quoi , faites le moi savoir. Merci.**_

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **Salut, dis-je légèrement**_

 _ **Salut je m'appelle Jake, dit il les yeux pétillants, tu es Harry, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **Amitié nouvelle et amour naissant**_

 _PDV Jake_

-Et c'est comme sa que tu trouve les angles principaux du cercle !

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Harry

-Tu réussirais surement, même sans moi

-Pas du tout ! je ne comprends rien, quand tu ne m'explique pas, je me sens débile

-Arrête, tu es très intelligent, c'est juste que tu ne comprends la méthode de Madame Stewart

-Merci, sincèrement Harry, merci, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main

Il rougit, c'est trop mignon

 _Flashback_

 _-Salut je m'appelle Jake, dit-je, tu es Harry, c'est ça ?_

 _-Oui, comment sais tu celas?, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse_

 _-On a eu Biologie ensemble ce matin, lui dis-je_

 _-Ah oui tu étais à coté du grand garçon brun c'est ça ?, me demanda-t-il_

 _-Oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami Matty !, m'exclamais je, un éclair passa dans les magnifiques yeux émeraudes_

 _-Ah OK_

 _Pendant les deux heures, j'ai essayé de détourner le regard de la magnifique créature qui est assise à coté de moi. Avec sa peau blanche, sa bouche fine et rouge, ses cheveux noirs jais bouclés qui lui tombent sur le front et surtout son magnifique regard, Harry était fait pour être aimer. Je me suis toujours considérer comme hétéro mais je me suis toujours dit que l'Amour n'a pas de sexe et je crois que c'est le coup de foudre._

 _-Je ne comprends rien, soupirais-je en essayant encore une fois de comprendre ce foutu exercice._

 _-Attends je vais t'aider à comprendre si tu permets, entendis-je Harry me dire en me souriant_

 _-Ou… oui !_

 _Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, j'aurais voulu comprendre pour me montrer sous un beau jour mais je n'y comprenais rien mais au lieu de se moquer de moi, il a passé tout le reste de la séance à m'expliquer tout le chapitre, d'une patience infinie._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et ce fut ainsi durant tout le mois, il m'aidait en maths, puis en biologie, et puis en physique… bref pratiquement toute les matières, on se rencontrait dans la bibliothèque après les cours et plus je passais de temps avec Harry plus j'apprenais à le connaitre et plus je tombais amoureux. Il était tellement gentil avec moi et avec tout le monde. En plus il est doux, attentionné, intelligent …

Est-ce que je vous déjà dis qu'il était gentil ? Je me rapprochais légèrement, il me regarda hésitant, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'embrassai

 _PDV Harry_

Jake était trop gentil avec moi, je sais j'ai l'air d'une vierge effarouchée à rougir comme sa mais je n'y peux rien. J'aime Matty mais cela fait presque 3 mois qu'on est ensemble sans vraiment l'être, je sais qu'il a honte de moi. Alors que Jake, il venait déjeuner avec moi, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami c'est toujours plus que ce que m'a donné Matty. Attendez une minute, pourquoi Jake me regarde comme sa ? On dirait qu'il va m'emb... les lèvres de Jake furent sur les miennes. Je pris quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je dus le repousser :

-Oh mon dieu, Harry je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te forcé. C'est juste que tu me plais vraiment beaucoup.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, tu me plais bien aussi c'est juste qu'en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter je suis ton ami

-Vraiment ?

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment réaliser que quelqu'un comme Jake puisse vouloir devenir ami avec moi

-Vraiment, quel genre d'ami serais-je sinon ?

-Merci

Et alors je lui racontai donc la recherche de mes parents biologique, mon émancipation …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Jake_

Je suis tellement content qu'Harry m'ai fait confiance, bien qu'il m'est rejeté. Je promets de toujours l'aider et de le protéger, qu'il veuille de moi ou non. Mais attendez une minute, il a dit qu'il m'aimait bien ! . Enfin je crois …

Je devrais aller voir Matty.

Je pris ma voiture et je partis en direction de la maison de mon meilleur ami.

Arrivé la bas, j'entrai dans la maison et je vis une fille embrasser Matty et lui dire au revoir.

-Salut Jake, tu fais quoi ici ? je ne savais pas que tu allais venir

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin de tes merveilleux conseils d'ami.

-Hahahahahah ok j'ai compris, tu monte ?

J'acceptais et je montai à sa suite.

-Alors que se passe-t-il Jackie-chéri ?

-Arrête ! c'est vraiment important !

-Alors ?

-J'ai embrassé mmmbfbfbmfmbf

-Tu as embrassé qui ?

-J'ai embrassé Harry Evans

-Quoi ?

-Il est gentil, intelligent, super canon et

-OK je crois que j'ai compris et quand tu l'as embrassé, il a dit quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas

-Parce que …

-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait bien mais qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Ah non après on a parlé un peu de lui et des choses qui lui pourrissent la tête.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je crois que je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi

Mon téléphone sonna, coupant court à notre discussion, Matty me demanda alors :

-C'est qui ?

-OH ! C'est Harry !

-Quoi tu a son numéro ?

-Bien sur, _Allo !_

 _ **-Allo salut Jake !**_

 _-Salut Harry !_

 _ **-Tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plait mon vélo a crevé ? Des malins se sont amusés avec !**_

 _-Tu es sur que tout vas bien ?_

 _ **-Oui, Juste une petite altercation…**_

 _-Tu ne me rassure pas du tout, je viens tout de suite, ne bouge pas !_

 _ **-C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller quelque part ! merci mon chevalier en armure**_

 _-Hahahahahah c'est plutôt toi le chevalier !_

 _ **-Merci je vous attends Messire Rosati**_

 _-Hahahahahah j'arrive_

Matty me regardait d'un drôle d'air

-Je dois y aller, Harry a besoin de moi.

-Il a quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais s'il m'a appelé c'est qu'il me fait confiance

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, ça va bon bref je dois y aller ! Bye, Merci

-Au revoir Jake

Et je partis en voiture en direction d'Harry, en accélérant au maximum pour voir l'élu de mon cœur


	3. Jalousie et surprise

_**Merci de me suivre, voici un autre chapitre !**_

 _ **Jalousie et surprise**_

 _PDV Harry_

Il arriva rapidement avec une trousse de secours et une pizza ?

-Tu sais j'ai juste l'arcade qui est ouverte.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai ramené la trousse au cas où ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais blessé !

-j'espère que je t'ai pas dérangé.

-Non pas du tout, j'étais chez Matty, et je l'ai surpris occupé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hahahahahah

Je retins mes larmes de couler, je m'en doutais aussi. Et il m'emmena chez moi, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon appartement en me racontant des anecdotes de son enfance.

\- En tout cas merci. Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non.

\- Ah Ok, je comprends.

Peut être l'avais-je trop blessé en le repoussant tout à l'heure ?

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, Harry je t'aime vraiment bien, beaucoup même. Et quand j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider pour tes problèmes c'est parce que je suis égoïste. Je me dis que si tes problèmes se résolvent tu pourrais me donner une chance, nous donner une chance. Et la pizza, bah je me suis dit que tu voudrais manger parce que tu n'auras surement pas le temps de préparer à dîner.

Il était tellement gentil, et je souris de toutes mes dents.

-Allez, je dois aller Ry, je peux t'appeler Ry ?

-Bien sure Jackie, hahahahahah

Et je lui fis la bise et je fermai la porte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Jake_

Il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ! OK c'est vrai, c'est sur la joue mais quand même ! Et quand il m'a souri, c'est comme si c'est yeux s'étaient illuminés, il était magnifique. Si je retrouve ceux qu'ils lui ont fait du mal je ne réponds plus de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Matty_

J'ai attendu Jake partir, tout souriant. Il prit sa voiture et fila à toute allure.

Je toquai à la porte et c'est un Harry tout souriant qui m'ouvrit la porte mais dès qu'il me vit son sourire se fana. Je répliquais alors :

-Alors pas content de me voir.

\- Si, si mais j'ai cru que Jake avait oublié quelque chose.

-Alors maintenant tu couche avec lui !?

Je parlais sèchement, ma jalousie m'aveuglait mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Harry me rit au nez

\- hahahahahah, Tu n'es pas croyable ! Sa veut dire tu pars coucher avec tout ce qui porte une jupe…

-Je n'ai…

-Tu te tais quand je te parle ! Tu parle à tes amis de moi en m'insultant ! Tu crois quoi ? que je me suis blessé le visage pour le fun, c'est tes potes qui m'ont fait sa et ils l'ont bien regretté quand j'en avais terminé avec eux

\- je suis sin…

-j'ai dit tu ferme ta p***** de gueule ! Et la tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Tu ne veux même pas qu'on parle en public même en tant qu'amis tu sais quoi Matty ? J'en ai marre !

-Tu n'oserais pas

-C'est fini entre nous !

Et il claqua la porte. Je commençais à marcher vers la voiture tel un automate, il reviendra surement, et je démarrai la voiture tellement sûre de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, j'avais un plan bien fait dans mon esprit, je ferais des avances discrètes à Harry puis je lui demanderais de me rejoindre au sanctuaire et hop !

En arrivant au lycée, je vois 3 de mes potes avec des coquarts, des bleus, des pansements… Je vais dans leur direction et je les entends parler :

-C'est un tigre, ce mec !

-tu as vus, il nous a tous descendu et il n'a pris qu'un coup de poing.

-On devrait lui demander de nous pardon.

-Vous croyez qu'il est comme ça au lit ?

Je retins un grognement de colère

-Surement, de toute manière, c'est une chasse privée !

-Comment sa ? Il est à qui ?

-Jake Rosati

Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre ces sottises je m'en allai discrètement, et j'entra dans ma salle classe. Apres avoir passé 3 heures de cours à penser et à rêvasser sur Harry, j'entrai dans mon dernier cours de la matinée. Je m'assieds près de Jake. Je le vois tout souriant, des sentiments contradictoires me submergent, j'ai de la tendresse pour mon meilleur ami mais aussi une jalousie brulante je me secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Il envoya un message à quelqu'un, et attendit une réponse, enfin je crois. Parce qu'il a passé toute une demi-heure à tapoter du pied et à regarder son téléphone. Exaspéré par son comportement, je lui demandai :

-Tu attends un message ?

-Oui, c'est Harry, j'ai une surprise pour lui.

Je retins un ricanement, je connaissais Harry et il n'aimait pas les surprises.

-Tu crois que j'ai dépassé les limites avec lui ?

\- je crois que tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances, peut être qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa !

Il resta à ruminer mes dernières paroles, entre temps, j'envoyai un message à Harry

/ viens au sanctuaire à l'heure du déjeuner/

Il ne répondit pas comme d'habitude quand il est d'accord. Je souris légèrement. Tout se passait comme prévu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En sortant de la classe, j'étais très excité dans tout les sens du terme. Je marchais avec Jake vers mon casier, quand une tornade de cheveux noirs, vint percuter mon meilleur ami. C'était Harry.

-Comment as-tu eu son numéro ? Et aussi vite ? Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? Tu crois…

Jake mis un doigt sur la bouche de MON Harry et dit :

-Shhh, tu fais ce que tu veux avec le numéro de ta mère biologique.

Sa mère biologique ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Et surtout pourquoi Harry lui souriait comme sa ?

-Tu serais avec moi si je décidais de l'appeler ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix, toute mignonne.

-Toujours, répondit Jake en posant sa main sur la joue de l'ange qui est à coté de nous.

Je retins un grognement (NA : Oui, il grogne beaucoup mon Matty, je sais !)

Jake reprit d'un ton doux :

-Tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Nous ?

-Oui Matty et moi.

-Matty ?

Et c'était là qu'il m'aperçut, je lui souris mais c'est d'une froideur blessante qu'il me parle :

-Salut

-Sa…Salut

Il se retourna vers Jake et lui dit qu'il serait ravi de venir manger avec lui mais que son amie Tamara l'accompagnait, je toussai pour faire remarquer ma présence et surtout pour lui rappeler notre rendez-vous. Jake le regarda et lui dit rapidement :

\- Mais ton amie Tamara peut venir aussi, tes amis sont mes amis.

Harry lui sourit. Jake n'avait pas le droit de me voler ses sourires ! Je dis alors à Jake de me devancer.

-Ok, on se retrouve au restaurant de d'habitude.

Et je les regardais partir rigolant, souriant l'un à l'autre. Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ?


	4. Gentillesse innée et décision prise

_**Gentillesse innée et décision prise**_

 _PDV Harry_

J'étais en cours d'anglais, et c'était la dernière heure de cours avant le déjeuner quand je reçus un message de Jake :

/J'ai une surprise pour toi Ry/

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je détestais les surprises c'était donc anxieux que je lui répondis :

/Qu'est ce ?/

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer mon anxiété pour ne pas le blesser, il était tellement gentil avec moi. Il me répondit rapidement

/j'ai trouvé le numéro de Lily Evans/

Je tombais de haut, Il l'a cherché ? Je croyais qu'il me disait qu'il allait m'aider juste comme sa comme la plupart des adolescents. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Et je ne le fis pas.

Un autre message arriva : C'était Matty

/ viens au sanctuaire à l'heure du déjeuner/

Mais il était malade ou quoi ? Il l'a passé toute la matinée à m'envoyer des clins d'œil, des sourires… Je ne retomberais pas dans son piège, j'allais lui répondre d'aller *****. C'était alors que je rappelai du message de Jake, que devais-je faire avec cette information ? Devais-je l'appeler ?

La sonnerie retentit, je rangeais à la va-vite et je courus en dehors de la classe à la recherche de celui qui hante mes pensées depuis la dernière demi-heure. Je le vis marchant vers un casier, je n'attendis pas une minute, je courus dans sa direction et je sautai littéralement sur lui, en disant :

\- Comment tu as son numéro ? Et aussi vite ? Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? Tu crois…

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche et me répondit calmement j'avais le choix d'utiliser cette information ou non. Il était une des rares personnes qui ne m'imposais pas ce je pouvais faire ou non alors je lui demandai d'une petite voix :

\- Tu serais avec moi si je décidais de l'appeler ?

Il me fit un regard plein de tendresse. Wow, il est vraiment extraordinaire.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, je frissonnai légèrement et il me dit calmement :

-Toujours.

Comme si c'était une évidence, il l'avait dit avec tellement de conviction et de tendresse, je me sentis bouche bée face à cela. Il reprit alors :

-Tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Nous ?

De qui parle-t-il ?

-Oui Matty et moi !

-Matty ?

Et c'était à ce moment la que je remarquai que j'étais au milieu de la cour et que Matty était juste à coté tout le long. Et c'était là que je réalisai à quel point Jake était fantastique au lieu de me repousser quand je lui avais sauté dessus, il m'avait rassuré, il n'avait pas honte de moi même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amis! Je me retournais pour être face à mon ancien amant, il me sourit mais je ne flanchai pas et c'était avec froideur que je lui dis :

-Salut

Il bégaya un semblant de salutation.

Je regardai alors le blond et je lui annonçais que mon amie Tamara m'accompagnait pour les déjeuners et que je ne pouvais me désister. Matty toussait intentionnellement surement pour me rappeler notre « rendez-vous » mais je l'ignorai délibérément. Jake me répondit alors que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle était la bienvenue et que de toute manière mes amis étaient ses amis. On partit, et je ne jetai même pas un regard derrière. Je l'aimais encore mais j'étais passé à autre chose. Et nous terminâmes notre chemin en rigolant. Tamara nous rejoignit rapidement. N'étant pas populaire, quand je devins ami avec elle, je devins invisible aux yeux des autres, et c'était parfait pour moi, mais c'était sans compter sur Jake et faisait parti de la « haute sphère », les gens commencent à s'intéresser à moi, à me critiquer, critiquer mes vêtements mais je faisais comme d'habitude sourde oreille.

Nous allâmes dans un Fast Food, mon amie sortit son déjeuner qu'elle avait surement préparé chez elle, quand Jake lui dit alors qu'il avait déjà commandé pour nous trois, elle rangea sa boite à déjeuner (NA : cela s'appelle comma ça ?). Nous commençâmes à manger lorsque Matty arriva, il commanda rapidement et s'assit à coté de moi, il mit sa main sur mon genou (NA : je vole ce moment de Awkward. Mais ce n'est pas grave je suis l'auteur !) Il m'envoya un sourire innocent, je lui pris sa main et je la lui rendis violemment sous la table sans oublier de l'avoir bien écraser. Le déjeuner se termina sans incidents de ce genre. En sortant, je vis une SDF, une jeune femme de pas plus de 20 ans dormir sur un banc.

-Tamara, tu peux me donner ton déjeuner s'il te plaît ? Et elle me le tendit, les deux garçons me lancèrent un regard plein d'interrogations.

-Restez ici.

Je m'approchai alors de la femme, et je m'assis prés d'elle.

\- vous me voulez quoi ? , dit-elle directement sur ses gardes.

Elle croyait que je venais me moquer d'elle. Je lui tendis alors la boite de déjeuner de Tamara. Et je lui dis simplement :

-Tenez manger, ce n'est pas périmé ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je commençais à m'avancer vers les autres qui me regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je me retournais alors et je lui dis :

-Demain, partez à la bibliothèque, dites leur qu'Harry vous a envoyé, le patron m'en doit une. Vous trouverez un uniforme dans le casier.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais besoin, je les appellerais tout à l'heure pour les prévenir, de plus je pouvais trouver facilement du travail, alors qu'elle, les gens la jugeaient juste à cause de ses haillons, c'est pas comme si elle avait choisi d'être à la rue, peut être que ce sont ses choix qui lui sont retenu sur elle mais elle n'avait jamais demandé à vivre dans la rue. Il était de mon devoir de donner mon aide tant que je le pouvais. J'entendis son remerciement qu'elle murmura, les yeux brillant de larmes, et je partis simplement et mes amis ? me suivirent.

 _PDV Tamara_

Harry était tellement choux pas étonnement que Matty et Jake le regardaient comme si c'était la 8eme merveille du monde. Je suis content qu'on soit amis, lui et moi, peut être même qu'il me racontera des choses intéressantes sur les deux énergumènes d'à coté

 _PDV Matty_

Harry était tellement … Harry. Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs mots pour le décrire. Je me suis alors promis de faire tout pour le reconquérir. Il était mien et il le restera à jamais.

 _PDV Jake_

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tomber encore plus amoureux. C'est décidé, la semaine prochaine jour pour jour, je lui demanderai de sortir avec moi, je devais être original, comment vais-je faire ? Peut-être en musique, je savais qu'il adore la musique, je verrai bien ! Mais la semaine prochaine Harry Evans, recevra ma proposition.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	5. Ode à l'amour et cœur brisé

Je suis désolé pour mon retard c'est juste j'ai eu mon bac blanc de français et la remise des TPE donc j'étais surchargé normalement vous aurez le prochain chapitre dimanche, il est à moitié fini

 _ **Ode à l'amour et cœur brisé**_

 _PDV Jake_

Je m'étais préparé toute la semaine pour faire ma demande j'avais tout organisé. Tamara devais le ramener manger dans la cours et je devais apparaitre, faire ce que je devais à faire et lui demander de sortir avec moi. En parlant du loup (ou de l'ange si vous demandiez mon avis !) il s'assit à sa table. Tamara me fit signe discrètement et je commençais à jouer sur ma guitare :

 _Yeah Yeah_

 _I'm no superman_

 _I can't take your hand …_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Harry_

Jake m'avait dit plutôt ce matin qu'il ne pourra manger avec nous aujourd'hui, je me demandais s'il allait bien, peut être qu'il en avait marre de déjeuner avec moi tout les jours.

C'était à ce moment là que des notes me sortir du fil de mes pensées, je me retournai et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Jake était en costume, il jouait de la guitare et il me regardait, se pourrait il qu'il chantait pour moi ? Je tournais la tête pour voir Tamara qui me hochait la tête frénétiquement comme si elle avait lu mes pensées :

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I'm no superman_

 _I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear

 _I'll be your hero_

 _Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
 _If you're the one for me_  
 _Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

 _I yeah, I believe in destiny_  
 _I'm maybe an ordinary guy_

 _Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
then I'll be your hero_

 _oh I'll be your hero yeah_ _  
_ _I'll be your hero_ _  
_ _so incredible_ _  
_ _some kind of miracle_ _  
_ _and when it's meant to be_ _  
_ _I'll become a hero_ _  
_ _So I'll wait, wait, wait for you_ _  
_ _I'll be your hero, yeah_

 _Cause I, I can be everything you need_ _  
_ _If you're the one for me_ _  
_ _Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

 _I yeah, I believe in destiny_ _  
_ _I'm maybe an ordinary guy_ _  
_ _Without his soul_ _  
_ _But if you're the one for me_ _  
_ _I'll be your hero_

 _Yeah, I'll be your hero , yeah_ _  
_ _I'll be your hero, hero._

Il se mit devant moi, prit ma main et me demanda :

-Harry Evans, me ferais-te l'honneur de sortir avec moi ?

Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Peut être qu'il le faisait juste pour se moquer de moi, après même tout, Matty ne voulait pas qu'on se voyait dehors

Alors je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête, je m'enfuis !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Jake_

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

-Mais cours derrière lui abruti ! cria Tamara

Et je suivis son conseil, si gentiment donné, et je courus derrière lui.

Le couloir était vide. Je crus entendre un bruit ans une salle de classe. J'entrai. Il n'y avait personne. Et j'entendis un sanglot. J'avançai et je vis quelque chose qui me brisa le cœur et qui me marqua à jamais. Harry était là, dans un coin sombre de la salle, ses jambes sur sa poitrine, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je me mis directement à genoux devant lui et lui demanda comme un hystérique :

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de la demande ? Je ne voulais pas te faire la pression je te promets !

Il hoqueta.

-Harry parles moi s'il te plait, même pour me dire que tu me déteste, s'il te plait.

-ja…Jake je … t'assure… Ce n'est pas toi… c'est moi

Comment ça ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

-Tu es avec quelqu'un c'est ça ?

Harry eut un rire amer

-Non, mais je l'étais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et c'est pour ça que je ne…

-Tu es encore amoureux de lui

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que,

-Que quoi, Harry ? Que quoi ? Parce que moi j'y comprends rien !

\- C'est juste que Ma… Mon ex ne voulait pas qu'on se voit devant d'autres personnes, il avait honte de moi…et…

Oh mon dieu, tout prenait sens maintenant dans mon esprit, il avait peur que je moquais de lui. Je lui pris sa main, en lui relevant sa tête par son menton et lui dit :

-Harry, je ne connais pas ton ex mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que c'est un grand ignorant doublant d'un malade mental

Il me regarda, ses grands yeux grands ouverts, il hoqueta à nouveau et me dit :

-Comment sa ?

-Comment quelqu'un, ayant toute sa tête, aurait honte d'être avec toi ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Si je pense ce que je dis ? Si je pense ce que je dis ? Si j'étais avec toi, je te ramènerais partout avec moi de peur qu'on te prenne à moi, je te mettrais sur un si haut piédestal que tu ne verrais que les nuages ! Je…

J'entendis son rire cristallin qui emplit mon cœur de bonheur et le fait que j'aie été la source de ce bonheur, m'envahit de fierté. Et je lui dis :

-Je te préfère comme ça, souriant.

Il me sourit, je l'aidai à se lever, il commença à s'en aller et il me dit :

-Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, c'est…oui.

Et il s'en alla, je restai quelques secondes sur place avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Je me repris et je le rattrapai.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Harry_

En sortant de la salle de classe, tout le monde me regardait comme si une corne m'était poussée sur la tête. Quelqu'un se plaça et me prit la main, entrelaçant par la même occasion nos doigts. Je tournai la tête et en voyant le propriétaire de la dite main, je souris. Jake leva nos mains jointes et cria :

-Il a dis ouiiiii !

Tout le monde applaudissait, sifflait… Je rougis de gêne. Quand ils commencèrent à scander en chœur :

-Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou !

Je vis au loin Matty, me regardant avec une expression horrifiée et blessée sur son visage, je me retournai et Jake me dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le fai…

Je le fis taire en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il me répondit avec fougue et passion.

J'avais fait mon choix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _PDV Personne_

Matty regarda la scène, son cœur en miette. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Il essuya avec rage, il allait devoir faire vite pour récupérer son petit ange, il ne pourra pas supporter très longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre touche ce qui était sien même si c'était son meilleur ami.

Le cœur lourd de remords et de regrets, il claqua la porte de sa voiture et s'en alla.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que sa larme ne passa pas inaperçu. En effet une certaine Saddy Saxton, l'avait bien remarqué et était décidé à aidé son ami de toujours à récupérer son chaton comme elle l'aimait l'appeler.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La chanson est de Sterling Knight. Elle est nommée Hero et elle a été utilisé dans son film Starstruck


End file.
